


Homes

by thinkingmakesusso



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Home, M/M, Prince Consort Matteusz - Freeform, Reminiscing, Sentimental, bitter sweet, rhodia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkingmakesusso/pseuds/thinkingmakesusso
Summary: Charlie and Matteusz remember their homes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorIsIcecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/gifts).



“What are you looking at?” Matteusz asks as he joins his boyfriend on the balcony. Charlie's shirt is buttoned to the top, as usual, as if he wasn't aware that it doesn't have to be. Tanya had pointed it out once on a particularly warm day.  
_“Isn't he overheated? Does he think he has to button his shirt to the top? You should explain that to him.” She rambled as Charlie walked away from Matteusz’s locker. He shrugged._  
_“Is cute.”_  
Matteusz wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist and rested his head on Charlie's shoulder.  
“The sunset.” They stood together for a few minutes, content. “It's different here than back home.” Matteusz can't help but be disappointed that Charlie still refers to Rhodia as home, and not there on Earth, with him. “Rhodia’s sun is different. More…blues and greens than yellows and reds. I miss it.” Matteusz nodded into his shoulder. “It's nice here, too. Just…different. Strange.” Charlie turned around so he could give Matteusz a proper hug.  
“I'm sorry you are home sick.” Matteusz spoke softly, as if he was trying not to startle a small animal. A tear rolled down Charlie's cheek, and he shrugged.  
“That's alright. I'm just thinking about…about how I had a chance to have it all again, or at least the hope of it. Do you feel the same?” He looked up to see Matteusz answer him.  
“What do you mean?” Charlie thought for a minute, as if he didn't know what he meant.  
“Poland. You must miss it.” Matteusz nodded.  
“Yes, I miss it. But I'm happy here, I have you, and Tanya, and April, and Ram, and…Miss Quill.” Charlie snorted. “But…I miss the cold. I miss my language. I miss being smart.”  
“You are smart!” Charlie sounded appalled. Matteusz chuckled.  
“Yes, but not in school. Is hard, English. So many rules. Still,” he shrugged, “I miss my grandmother, my school, my…my parents.” His voice cracked on the last word. Charlie hugged him tighter.  
“I'm sorry. I…I'm trying to understand, I just wasn't close to my parents. Did you spend a lot of time with them?” Matteusz nodded.  
“My mother, she used to bring me a złoty at the end of the week, said it was for school, for university,” Matteusz chuckled at the memory. “I put it in a jar. When I was angry, at the kids at school, or the work, she would show it to me. ‘Moji dziecko, this is what you are working for.’ You must have some good memories of your parents, no?” Charlie shrugged.  
“Not really. I have good memories of my sister.” Matteusz pulled away and looked at Charlie.  
“You have a sister?”  
“ _Had_. But, yes. I miss her.”  
“What was her name?”  
“The best human equivalent is Angelica. She was smart, and funny, and beautiful. You would've liked her.”  
“I'm sure I would have. If she was anything like you, I would have loved her.”  
“It's her birthday.” Matteusz was silent. What could he say to his boyfriend to make him feel better? He stumbled over his words.  
“I-I'm sorry.” The couple stood in silence for a long time. They admired the sunset, and later the stars. After about half an hour, with Charlie leaning on Matteusz’s chest, he pointed skyward. Matteusz raised an eyebrow.  
“Rhodia is that way.” Matteusz smiled, and couldn't help but notice he hadn't said home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Happy holidays.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Want to talk? My tumblr is @unhealthyamountsofhamilton


End file.
